Tu ne m'aimeras point
by Nyaaah
Summary: Quand l'impossible devient possible, les coeurs s'ouvrent, la vérité éclate.


Voldemort n'a jamais existé, par conséquent, James et Lily Potter ne sont jamais mort, Harry a donc grandit et été élevé par eux. Aucune menace ne plane au dessus de leurs têtes. Son père est devenu Auror et sa mère Médicomage, les deux, même après des années sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sirius est le parrain d'Harry et Remus une sorte de tonton adoptif, les deux parents d'Harry étant considérés comme fille et fils unique (oui Pétunia qui hait tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie ne compte pas vraiment). Sirius est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Remus travaille au ministère, avec James.

Entamant sa septième année à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione, Harry avait tout pour être heureux, une famille aimante des amis formidables, et un niveau de quidditch excellent, et il ne manquait pas de fille autour de lui et c'était ça le seul défaut de la vie d'Harry selon lui. Il était gay, gay et irrémédiablement amoureux de son parrain. Et il savait que ce n'était pas une amourette de passage, il l'aimait depuis qu'il était gosse, tout le monde trouvait ça mignon quand, à 5 ans il disait à Sirius ''Paddy quand je serai grand je me marierai avec toi'' ou '' Je t'aime Pad'' en grandissant, au delà de l'attachement enfantin qu'ils voyaient tous, il était tombé amoureux, ça semblait être une évidence pour lui, il ne voyait que Sirius, Sirius et ses beaux cheveux ténébreux, ses yeux envoûtants, sa bouche, ses lèvres légèrement déséchées par le froid, les ridules autour de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait aux éclats, sa moue triste lorsqu'il était vexé, son corps à se damner et ses tatouages, tout, absolument tout dans Sirius faisait craquer Harry, de son physique à sa personnalité, il aimait Sirius comme un fou. Et c'était un problème, pour plusieurs raisons il était persuadé que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient partagés. La première étant ses parents. Il connaissait Sirius et sa loyauté. Jamais il ne leur ferait ça. Sortir avec leur fils. Embrasser leur fils. Coucher avec leur fils. Jamais. Jamais Sirius n'envisagerait ça. Ensuite venait l'âge. Il approchait de la quarentaine, Ca ne dérangeait aucunement Harry, les sorciers vivant jusqu'à un âge avancé, le fait que Sirius ait presque vingt ans de plus que lui ne lui posait aucun problème. Là encore Sirius lui dirait qu'il était jeune et qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un de son âge, qu'il ne devait pas s'enticher d'un vieux croulant comme lui. Et puis Sirius connaissait Harry depuis qu'il était né. Il le voyait comme un fils, comme un frère, comme un filleul, pas comme un potentiel amant. Et Sirius était hétérosexuel, il avait assez entendu les exploits de Sirius à Poudlard pour savoir que Sirius ne toucherait jamais un autre homme. Alors Harry se taisait, il profitait de ce que Sirius avait à lui donner, il dormait avec lui, souvent dans les appartements de Sirius à Poudlard après qu'ils aient passé une soirée ensemble. Comme un parrain et son filleul. Sirius et Harry étaient proches. Ils se disaient tout. Presque tout du moins vu le secret qu'Harry lui cachait. Qu'il cachait à tout le monde d'ailleurs, sauf à Ron et Hermione.. Enfin il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire, ils l'avaient découvert. Et ils l'avaient soutenu lorsqu'Harry déprimait trop, il avait des amis de rêve. Ce qui faisait tenir Harry, c'était la proximité qu'il avait avec Sirius, les gestes tendres entre eux ne semblaient pas déplacés, pas plus que les câlins, le fait qu'ils se tiennent par la main, qu' Harry s'assoit sur les genoux de Sirius lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de place. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Alors souvent lorsqu'Harry se sentait morose, après le dîner il rejoignait Sirius dans ses appartements et se faisait cajoler, sans que Sirius ne lui pose la moindre question, c'était bien comme ça, il s'estimait heureux de ce qu'il avait, de toute manière il s'empêchait de rêver qu'il puisse un jour avoir plus que ça. Sirius était son parrain.

Sauf que tout le monde sait qu'un secret ne le reste généralement pas éternellement. Oui Harry avait des amis exceptionnels. Mais exceptionellement con aussi. Harry passait souvent quelques semaines chez Sirius pendant les vacances d'été, depuis qu'il était gosse, il l'avait dit à Ron et Hermione qu'ils puisse quand même le contacter. Et Ron a merdé. Ron merde toujours. Harry lui en voulait, il l'aurait eu en face de lui il l'aurait étripé. Dans sa lettre mal cacheté qui était tombé de l'enveloppe, il était écrit '' Alors Harry ça va ? Comment tu t'en sors avec Sirius ? Dis moi sérieusement est-ce qu'un jour tu vas faire quelque chose pour ça ? Mione et moi on s'inquiète pour toi, t'es de pire en pire, c'est dingue mon gars, ça te poursuivra jusqu'à ta mort '' Et d'autres chose comme ça, oh il l'avait aussi invité à venir chez lui. Mais le problème d'Harry pour l'instant c'est qu'en voulant amener son courrier à Harry, la lettre de Ron est tombé entre les mains de Sirius qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lire. Et maintenant il voulait des explications. Il exigeait des explications. Harry avait tenté de fuir par poudre de cheminette mais Siri l'avait bloqué et en fait quelque part ce n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il serait retourné chez lui et ses parents auraient forcément posé des questions. Harry et Sirius ne se disputent jamais, alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu justifier le retour à la maison d'Harry seulement une semaine après qu'il ne soit parti ? Alors Harry était parti s'enfermer dans la ''chambre d'ami'' qui était plutôt la '' chambre d'Harry'' en fait. Et Sirius toquait depuis cinq minutes, restant devant la porte, l'implorant presque de lui parler

\- S'il te plait Harry ouvre cette porte!  
\- Laisse moi rentrer.  
\- Bon sang 'Ry t'as plus cinq ans parle moi!  
\- Non.  
\- Je croyais qu'on se disait tout..  
\- Y'a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux pas que tu saches.  
\- Sauf que ça me concerne.  
\- Non, justement ça ne te concerne pas.  
\- Tu te fous de moi jeune homme mon nom était marqué partout..  
\- Ca peut être à propos de toi sans te concerner pour autant, crétin.  
\- Le respect fils.  
\- T'emmerde.  
\- Aller mon grand ouvre moi!  
\- Laisse moi Siri.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sirius consenti à abandonner. Pour l'instant. Ce n'était que partie remise. L'animagus parti dans le salon, prenant un livre, honnêtement il n'allait pas le lire, mais si jamais Harry débarquait, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air perdu dans ses pensées '' Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas faire quelque chosepour ça '' Quelque chose pourquoi ? Bon sang ce gosse finirait par le tuer, il attendait désespérément que la bête sorte de sa grotte. Continuant de se creuser le cerveau, il avait quelques hypothèses mais elles semblaient plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. La bête refit son apparution deux heures plus tard, quand n'entendant aucun bruit provenir du reste de la maison, il tenta de s'échapper à nouveau, retenu de justesse par un parrain qui voulait réellement des explications et qui le poussa sur le canapé avant de s'assoir sur lui

\- Parle ou tu bouges plus de là.  
\- Tu te moques de moi là ?!  
\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Non. Non pour une fois le visage d'habitude si jovial de Sirius était sérieux. Il voulait vraiment des réponses, il avait l'air inquiét, et triste, très triste. Harry se sentit honteux de ne pouvoir tout dire à Sirius, il l'avait blessé.

\- Désolé Pad .. Je peux pas.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que.  
\- Parce que quoi chaton ?

Sirius soupira et caressa la joue dudit chaton, celui ci, s'il appréciait le contact, avait apprit à contrôler son corps et à ne plus rougir à chaque fois que Sirius posait la main sur lui.

\- Tu comprendrais pas..  
\- Je suis celui qui te comprends le mieux, chaton.  
\- Pas sur ce coup, tu me demanderais de partir et de plus jamais revenir, ou tu le dirais à mes parents et ils m'engueuleront jusqu'à ce que mes tympans se brisent, ou peut être qu'ils me feraient partir de la maison..  
\- Oh oh oh calme toi!

Voyant qu'Harry était sur le point de pleurer il descendit de sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, une main lui frottant le dos et l'autre perdue dans sa tignasse indomptable.

\- Parles moi mon ange .. Jamais je te jugerai ou je sais pas quoi, si c'est quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que tes parents sachent, alors ils ne le sauront pas, à moins que tu ne leur dise par toi-même, parles moi, tu peux tout me dire t'es mon cadeau le plus précieux Harry..  
\- Je suis gay Paddy ..  
\- Oh ..

Il resta silencieux un moment le temps que l'information pénètre dans son cerveau, ce temps de reflexion fut suffisant pour qu'Harry se remette à paniquer et reparte dans son délire.

\- Tu vois ? Tu dis rien ! Je te dégoute, j'aurai jamais du te le dire!  
\- Chaton calme toi enfin !

Il attrapa Harry par les épaules pour qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de faire les cent pas, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit

\- Tu pourrais aimer Hagrid que tu ne me dégouterait pas pour autant chaton, homme ou femme quelle importance. T'es amoureux chaton ?

Harry pensa à une hallucination en entendant les paroles de Sirius, surtout en voyant l'air blessé quand il acheva sa question.

\- Complètement..  
\- Oh. Qui ?

Harry soupira un grand coup, tentons le tout pour le tout

\- Devine.  
\- Donne moi des indices.

Ils s'étaient rassit, en tailleurs, l'un en face de l'autre

\- Il est brun.  
\- D'accord il est à Poudlard ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Quelle maison?  
\- Trop facile joker.  
\- Raaah petit con!

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, la curiosité de Sirius était un de ses plus gros défaut, Harry eut un sourire amer en se disant qu'il le comprendrait bientôt.

\- Il est de ton année ?  
\- Trop simple Paddy, trop simple.  
\- Donne moi des indices !  
\- Il aime le quidditch.  
\- Tout le monde aime le quidditch !  
\- Il est très beau.  
\- Harry tes indices valent que dalle !  
\- C'est ça ou rien.  
-Continue.  
\- Je le connais depuis des années.  
\- Comme tous tes amis à Poudlard, tu m'aides pas !  
\- Gryffondor.  
\- Il est à Gryffondor ? De ton année ? Plus vieux ? Plus jeune ?  
\- Gryffondor.

\- Populaire auprès des filles.  
\- Oh. Il est hétéo ce garçon ?  
\- J'en suis persuadé.

En voyant son filleul au bord des larmes, Sirius mit sa curiosité de côté et posa la tête d'Harry dans le creux de son cou, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais y'a toujours moyen que tu le fasses virer de bord ton p'tit lion.  
\- Je pense pas.  
\- Aie confiance en toi mon ange, vous êtes proches ?  
\- Autant qu'on peut l'être.

Sirius finit par changer de sujets, ils mangèrent ensuite un semblant de bonne humeur retrouvé chez le jeune homme. Après mangé, Sirius parti prendre une douche et réfléchit aux révélations de son filleul. Honnêtement il se fichait de l'orientation sexuelle d'Harry, mais il savait maintenant que ça avait été un fardeau à porter jusque là et il était heureux qu'il l'ait partagé avec lui. Il pensa ensuite à la personne par laquelle son petit chaton pour être attiré, il passa en revu tous les garçons de gryffondor, mais aucun n'était brun et populaire auprès des filles, après trente minute d'intense reflexion ça lui sauta au visage. Il avait dit Gryffondor, pas il est à Gryffondor, juste Gryffondor, ça veut dire que cette personne n'y est plus. Mais elle est toujours à Poudlard, il passa en revu les différents professeurs d'Harry et devint livide. Il était le seul correspondant à cette description.

Sautant dans son pyjama, il calma son coeur qui battait à tout rompre avant de toquer à la porte d'Harry avant d'entrer, Harry avait décider de se plonger dans ses devoirs de vacances, Sirius vint s'assoir sur le lit

\- Chaton lâche ça et viens

Sans poser de questions, Harry le rejoint sur le lit, sa calant contre les oreillers, sans même penser que Sirius avait pu comprendre de qui il était amoureux

\- C'est plus un élève hein ?

Le monde d'Harry sembla s'écrouler, il regrettait ses paroles, il regrettait d'avoir cédé et de lui en avoir parlé, il allait perdre son parrain, parce qu'entre le fait qu'il s'en fichait qu'il soit homo et qu'il accepte et comprenne qu'il était amoureux de lui, il y avait un monde

\- Non, c'est plus un élève.  
\- Et euh .. c'est un de tes profs ?  
\- Oui, c'est mon professeur, c'est aussi mon parrain, c'est l'homme que j'aime oui Paddy c'est toi fait pas comme si t'essayais encore de chercher je sais que t'as trouvé  
\- Oh bon sang chaton ..

Le jeune homme se leva et regarda par la fenêtre

\- C'est pas une passade, c'est pas une amourette, Siri je suis dingue de toi depuis toujours.  
\- Mais Harry ..  
\- Je sais Siri, je sais la différence d'âge, mes parents, t'es mon parrain je sais tout ça..

Sirius le regarda d'un air peiné, l'adolescent avait déjà reflechi à tout ça, il ne mentait pas, il l'aimait depuis des années

\- Siri, est-ce que ça change quelque chose entre nous ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu vas t'éloigner de moi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
Il eut l'air offusqué  
\- Jamais Harry, jamais je m'éloignerai de toi.

Harry se sentit soulager, mais triste quand même, ce qu'il se disait était donc vrai, même s'il était attaché à lui, il ne l'aimait pas, le contraire aurait été surprenant de toute manière. Il demanda à son parrain de le laisser seul, inutile de poursuivre cette discussion qui ne menait à rien. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, prit son coussin et hurla dedans, mais quel con, mais quel con ! il n'aurait jamais du lui dire, Sirius n'aurait jamais du être au courant de ses sentiments, il faisait confiance à son parrain, jamais il n'irait le répéter à qui que ce soit, mais quand même !  
Il finit par s'endormir, les yeux baignés de larmes. Sirius cependant réfléchit toute la nuit aux paroles de son filleul, il était amoureux de lui, il le savait déjà très attaché, depuis tout petit, il avait passé ses meilleurs moments avec lui, il rêvait de l'épouser, lui faisait des bisous tout le temps, Sirius avait trouvé ça adorable de la part du petit garçon qu'était Harry à l'époque, mais depuis, depuis qu'Harry avait grandit, ils étaient toujours aussi proches, toujours collé l'un à l'autre à se chamailler, de faire des guillis, des bisous des câlins, à se tenir la main, il n'aurait pas du garder le même comportement avec lui que lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, mais ça faisait plaisir à Harry, et s'il avait été un peu plus honnête, Sirius aurait avoué qu'il adorait les moments complices qu'il passait avec son filleul, ceux où ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. Sirius devint pâle comme la mort en se rendant compte qu'ils agissaient presque comme un couple. Tout était de sa faute.

Le lendemain, Remus vint leur rendre visite, ils n'eurent donc pas l'occasion de se retrouver seuls durant ce laps de temps, le loup garou avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose, notamment grâce à ses sens plus développés que la moyenne, il sentait une légère tension entre les deux hommes qui évitaient de se regarder droit dans les yeux, surtout Harry en fait, qui fuyait le regard de son parrain. Il était étonné, d'habitude les contacts visuels prolongés ne dérangeaient en rien Harry, ils faisaient même régulièrement des concours de regards pour savoir lequel des deux allait se détourner le premier, ça pouvait durer des heures, il semblait que quelque chose ait changé entre eux, fronçant les sourcils, Remus se promit d'en parler avec Sirius avant de repartir, en attendant, il profitait de son ''neveux'' qui semblait heureux de le voir, en fait, pour Harry, la visite de Moony ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, elle lui offrait une excuse pour ne pas être collé à Sirius, pas être obligé de lui parler tout le temps, il se retrouva seul avec Remus, alors que Sirius était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas du soir après qu'ils aient passé la journée tous les trois, Remus l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs de potions, une matière dans laquelle les notes d'Harry étaient minables, du fait de son professeur surtout, et puis ils avaient parler aussi, beaucoup, Harry aimait beaucoup les conversations avec son tonton, c'était un homme intelligent, et il s'y connaissait en beaucoup de sujet, sa soif de culture n'avait pas de fin, durant les quelques minutes où Sirius préparait rapidement de quoi se restaurer, Moony fixait Harry, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme pour connaître ses pires secrets

\- Moony ?  
\- hm ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre toi et l'autre abruti là bas.  
\- Il se passe rien.

La réponse d'Harry était ferme, dure, il ne lui parlait jamais comme ça d'habitude, Remus comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, et que ça chagrinait beaucoup l'adolescent, alors la question était : Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait encore pu faire comme connerie ? Il soupira, se disant que ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'il ne s'était pas posé cette question, presque depuis Poudlard, parce que Sirius était devenu un brave homme, il accourait dès qu'on avait besoin de lui pour Harry, toujours présent et aimant, et il était devenu un très bon professeur, personne ne s'en plaignait, contrairement à ce que Moony avait cru lorsque Sirius avait prit le poste, il s'était dit que cette matière allait devenir un bordel sans nom.

Ils mangèrent donc, rapidement, puis Moony finit par prendre congé, espérant que les deux idiots auraient une conversation. En partant il tint à ce que Sirius le raccompagne pour lui poser quelques petites questions

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
\- De quoi tu parles Moony ?  
\- Harry, il a l'air déprimé, donc, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait quelque chose Moony ?  
\- Parce qu'il était ravis de venir chez toi, pas déprimé pour un sous et que maintenant il l'est.  
\- T'en mêle pas Moony, c'est assez le bordel comme ça.

Il ferma pratiquement la porte au nez du loup garou, retournant dans la cuisine où Harry était entrain de débarrasser la table

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?  
\- Non ça va, merci.  
\- Harry ?  
\- Non vraiment ça ira.  
\- Harry, je veux qu'on parles.  
\- Oh .. Euh je suis pas sûr que ça soit vraiment nécessaire.  
\- Ca l'est pour moi.

Il rangea dans le frigo le tube de ketshup qu'il avait dans la main et s'assit sur une chaise, en face de Sirius  
\- Tu m'évites.  
\- Non.  
\- C'était pas une question, j'ai vu que tu m'évitais, pourquoi ?  
\- Enfin réfléchi deux minutes Sirius, je t'aimes, je suis fou de toi, tu le sais, t'es au courant de mes sentiments, comment est-ce que je devrais être en sachant que t'es au courant de mes sentiments mais que jamais tu pourras m'aimer comme je le fais, mets toi à ma place deux minutes merde !  
\- Donc .. Tu veux faire quoi ?

Harry resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer

\- J'pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi pour l'instant ..  
\- C'est comme tu veux Harry, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi.

Harry baissa les yeux, Sirius ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ce genre de phrase étaient douloureuses pour lui, il soupira puis commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne rejoigne Sirius au salon, son sac sur l'épaule

\- T'es pas obligé de partir Harry ..  
\- Je sais Pad, mais c'est mieux pour nous deux je pense.

Sirius ne put se retenir plus longtemps et prit son filleul dans ses bras, la gorge nouée, ça sonnait comme une rupture, il ne pensait pas que dire au revoir à son chaton serait aussi dur, il avait l'impression que tout était fini et que plus jamais ils ne seraient aussi complices qu'avant. Cette conclusion était douloureuse, jamais Sirius ne s'était imaginé loin d'Harry, jamais il ne s'était imaginé sa vie sans Harry, depuis qu'il était né, il avait fait sa vie en fonction de lui, le plus grand coureur de jupon de Poudlard annulait même ses rendez vous galants, simplement parce qu'Harry l'avait appelé pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble, parce qu'il était chagriné ou qu'il lui manquait, comment tout avait basculer aussi vite .. Il lâcha à regret son filleul et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux, profitant de l'instant

\- Au revoir Sirius

Le dit Sirius fut incapable de répondre, désormais, les larmes aux yeux, il regardait son filleul s'éloignait, il prenait conscience qu'Harry était tout ce qu'il avait, qu'il n'aurait pas du être aussi douloureux de lui dire au revoir, en ne sachant pas quand il le reverrait. Enfin si, il le savait, dans le pire des cas ils se reverraient à la rentrée, Sirius restait son professeur après tout. Harry disparut dans un jet de lumière verte et Sirius se laissa tomber dans son canapé, quelques larmes roulant sur son visage, il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance, l'amitié et même..l'amour de son filleul  
De son côté Harry salua rapidement ses parents, il esquiva leurs questions, et il était normal qu'ils s'en posent, d'habitude, ils étaient obligé de venir le chercher chez Sirius, parce qu'ensemble ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, il essaya de faire passer sous le couvert de l'humour que Sirius était décidément trop chiant pour lui, il eut un rire jaune en remontant, non, Sirius était parfait pour lui.  
Se laissant tomber dans son lit, il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en moins de deux jours, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas répondu à Ron, tant pis, il ne voulait pas lui parler de toute manière, tout était de sa faute.

C'était la mi-aout, ça faisait deux semaines qu'Harry et Sirius ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, deux autres semaines et ils se retrouveraient. Sirius avait esquivé les visites chez les Potter autant qu'il le pouvait, Harry ne voulait pas le voir, et son parrain ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence, même si pour ça il devait vexer James. Ils étaient aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre, la seule chose qui faisait tenir Harry, sa complicité avec son parrain, s'était envolée, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas su fermer sa gueule. Sirius de son côté s'était rendu compte qu'Harry lui manquait tellement qu'il devenait fou. Réellement fou, parce que rêver d'Harry, selon lui, ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, surtout pas des rêves où ils s'embrassaient dans à peu près chaque endroit du château, sous le nez de James et Lily qui les regardaient avec un regard haineux, et finissaient par l'interdire de revoir Harry, ou chez lui, dans son lit, à se caresser tendrement. Il crut perdre complètement la boule lorsqu'il se réveilla d'un rêve érotique qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain des prefets, avec lui et Harry comme personnages principaux. Il se mit à pleurer en se réveillant en constatant l'érection douloureuse qui pulsait dans son calebut.

Il s'empêcha tout le reste de l'été de rendre visite à Harry, bien qu'il lui manquait terriblement. Il avait commencé à se demander au moins quatre fois par jour ce que son filleul faisait, avec qui il était, est-ce qu'il lui manquait autant qu'à lui ? Il avait à la fois envie de plaquer Harry contre un mur et de lui dévorer la bouche et mais aussi de s'exploser le crâne contre le dit mur et d'aller avouer ses pêchers à James. Il n'eut pas assez de volonté pour refuser la dernière soirée que James lui proposa de passer chez lui, juste avant la rentrée. Il s'était entrainé deux heures avant de partir pour réussir à adopter un air aussi dégagé que possible.

James l'accueillit comme un frère, et ses tentatives pour rester naturel paraissaient vouées à l'échec, si James le remarqua, il ne fit cependant aucune réfléxions, Harry n'était pas là, il était encore chez Remus où il avait passé quelques jours, Sirius eut l'air soucieux, et si Harry avait parlé à Remus, s'il lui avait dit, comment réagirait Remus ? Lui en voudrait-il ? Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, dressée par Lily pour y prendre l'apéro tranquillement, la conversation se tourna assez rapidement vers Harry.

\- Tu sais il nous a avoué quelque chose il n'y a pas longtemps

Sirius déglutit, Harry avait-il TOUT avoué à ses parents où seulement une partie, tentant de reprendre contenance il répondit

\- Ah ?  
\- Enfin tu devais déjà être au courant depuis un certain temps, il te dit tout  
\- Euh ?  
\- Harry est homosexuel  
\- Oui .. oui je le savais  
\- J'en étais sûr tu me dois dix gallions Lily-chérie !  
\- James !

Malgré lui Sirius rit, Harry avait des parents formidables, honnêtement il voyait peu de parents réagir de la même façon qu'eux, mais seraient-ils assez fou pour comprendre qu'Harry était raide dingue de lui ? Et que lui aussi ? Que son filleul lui manquait atrocement et qu'il rêvait de lui ? Il en doutait  
Il allait dire quelque choses quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Harry qui lança un C'est moi sonore

\- Harry mon coeur, Paddy est là !  
\- Oh, euh bonsoir Sirius  
\- Bonsoir

Le sourire de Sirius fit tout le tour de sa tête en voyant Harry, son ange était là, dans la même pièce que lui, il pria tous les deux qu'il connaissait pour qu'au cours de la soirée, Lily et James le laisse seul avec lui, toutes ses résolutions partirent en couille au moment où son regard avait croisé le sien, au diable Lily et James et le respect qu'il avait pour eux, Harry était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, ils n'avaient rien à y redire

En parlant d'eux, Lily et James les regardaient à tour de rôle, sans trop comprendre juste un bonsoir ? Pas de câlin à lui en briser les côtes ? Pas de mon ange ? mon chat ? chaton ? Ou tout autre sobriquet que Sirius donnait toujours à Harry ? Ce que redoutaient Lily et James avaient du se passer, lors de la semaine qu'Harry avait passer chez Sirius, les deux couillons avaient du s'embrouiller

Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance étrange, Sirius, Lily et James parlaient tranquillement, tandis ce qu'Harry gardait le silence, son regard se tournant régulèrement vers son parrain qui en faisait de même.

Après le repas, Lily et James décidèrent de les laisser parler un peu, histoire qu'ils s'expliquent, Harry ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où moins d'une minute après il fut rejoint par Sirius

\- Mon ange ..

Les larmes au bord des yeux, une fois de plus Sirius attrapa Harry et le serra contre lui, maudissant son émotivité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry  
\- Tu m'as manqué mon ange ..  
\- Pad qu'est-ce que tu-

Sirius l'avait coupé, s'emparant de ses lèvres, trop choqué pour réagir, Harry resta immobile, les yeux grands ouvert, lorsque Sirius se décolla et qu'il le vit, il partit dans un grand fou rire, le plus jeune, croyant que Sirius s'était juste moqué de lui lui tourna le dos, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et le sonna de partir, l'animagus ne l'entendit cependant pas de cette oreille et se glissa derrière lui, entourant ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme, il déposa de doux baisers dans sa nuque

\- Sirius qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Harry, le rouge au joue et frissonnant, il se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda, réellement choqué  
\- Disons que je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Eh bien .. Tu te rends compte que la relation qu'on avait .. Je veux dire, déjà avant que tu ne me parles de tout ça était .. comment dire .. ambigue ?  
\- On peut dire ça oui .. Et ?  
\- Eh bien .. Comme je te l'ai dit tu m'as manqué .. Vraiment manqué .. Mais ça a été bénéfique, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, plus jamais comme cet été Harry, je t'en prie ..  
\- T'es entrain de me dire que .. Enfin que tu ressens la même chose que moi ?  
\- Peut être même encore plus

Ce fut suffisant pour le jeune homme qui se jeta littéralement au cou du plus vieux et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses lèvres contre les siennes, la chaleur du corps, plus grand et plus musclé que le sien contre le lui, oh bon sang et ses mains qui caressaient ses hanches sous son t-shirt, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait mourir en paix maintenant qu'il avait gouté à un tel délice. Quand, après quelques minutes à découvrir la bouche et une partie du corps de l'autre, ils concentirent enfin à se séparer, les deux hommes avaient un énorme sourire collé sur le visage

\- Dors ici ce soir .. S'il te plait Siri  
\- Tout ce que tu veux mon coeur

Après un dernier baiser, ils rejoignirent James et Lily qui les attendaient dans le salon en se faisant des mamoures

\- Ca suffit là, mon chaton est trop jeune pour voir ça, dit il en plaquant ses mains sur les yeux d'Harry qui rit aux éclats  
\- Je serai jamais assez vieux pour les voir s'embrasser sans vomir

Et ils rirent comme des gamins, malgré qu'ils soient un peu vexé, Lily et James sourirent, enfin, ils étaient réconscilliés

\- Euh maman ?  
\- Oui chéri ?  
\- Siri dort là ce soir ça te dérange pas ?  
\- Oh euh je n'ai pas préparé la chambre d'ami  
\- Pas grave il dormira avec moi

Après un sourire complice, Lily baissa les bras, de toutes manières, même si la chambre avait été préparée, c'était ce qui allait se passer, mais bon, ça ne se passerait pas comme les autres fois, pas comme quand ils passaient la nuit à parler de tout et rien, réveillant au passage Lily et James qui dormaient tranquillement à côté, non, cette fois-ci, ils passeraient la nuit en amoureux, mais ça, ses parents ne devaient jamais le savoir.


End file.
